Ink jet printing can be performed using an ink jet print head that includes multiple nozzles Ink is introduced into the ink jet print head and, when activated, the nozzles eject droplets of ink to form an image on a substrate. Ink jet printing at an elevated height above the substrate can be used to print onto substrates with large variations in height.